The Elite Rankings
by redrave003
Summary: Its been quite a few years and the roockie 9 are now young Adults. With only Sasake still AWOL and Orchimoru still out there, the Village of the Leaf have made some improvements to thir shinobie ranking system. NARUTOXHINATA! Slow at first, getting better
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was a story i wrote but never found the time to post on This is as far as i'm gonna type for now. I'm just gonna post up the first chapter and possible the second to see where this is going. So please review and give me you feedback no matter what it is! this is the first story i have ever written so please i would like some advice if you have some to give. thank you, and enjoy!**_

After entering through the door flaps his nostrils filled with the delicious smell of his favorite kind of soup, which in fact was right in front of him and in front of his usual sitting stool. "Yo Naruto! Placed your bowl at your usual spot." "Thanks Old Man, you've got great timing." Declared Naruto though no in his usual loud manner. Naruto walked quickly towards his miso ramen and devoured it. 'Some things never change.'

The restaurant owner shook his head and chuckled at the young man he just served. Though Naruto is no longer in his boyish stage of 13 years old, he is still very naïve about the feelings of one of his closest friends, Hinata Hyuuga. Just like the restaurant owner said, some things just don't change, but then again some tings do, and drastically. After 4 years of training his body and mind, Naruto has grown into a very handsome and incredible shinobi of the Leaf Village. Naruto is almost a head taller than Kakashi, hair included.

Being a 17 year old shinobi, Naruto has been spending most of his time training and studying new in between missions with Sakura at the library. 'Sakura…' Naruto stopped inhaling his 5th bowel of ramen at the thought of his childhood teammate. 'Do I still like Sakura-chan?" Naruto slurped up the remaining noodles in his half closed mouth and put on a look of slight confusion 'I hardly go out of my way to get her attention anymore.' Thought Naruto, 'And I think there's something going on between Sai and Sakura, anyway.' Naruto's face turned thoughtful as a memory started to surface…

**FLASHBACK!!**

"Naruto! Sai! If you to don't stop arguing I am going to personally decapitate you both!" Sakura turned to her teammates with a death glare. This made them stop for a moment and give her a concidering glance before trying to defend one another.

"But Sakura-chan he started it! Why do I have to be decapitated also?" Naruto whined his defense, which only made Sakura get angrier.

"That's because you are an annoyance also." Replied a cool headed Sai. Before Naruto could pounce on his teammate he felt an immensely large killer intent to his left, where Sakura stood. 'Oh crap.' Before Sai could realize it Naruto was behind him cowering and he was faced with dealing a blood thirsty and greatly annoyed Sakura.

"Sai man you gotta do something! If you don't we're both dead meat! You don't know what its like to be beaten to a pulp by a girl with super strength!"

"Then why don't you do something!"

"Sai she getting closer!"

And with out thinking Sai stepped towards Sakura and put his hands on her face. He then kissed the girl full on the lips with no warning whatsoever. Sakura's hands relaxed at her side as Sai held the kiss, shock from his actions stopped her rampage. As Sai parted his lips from hers he kept his hands still on her face, holding her head gently. The mixture of her blushing face, wide eyes and confused stare brought the impulse of kissing her again, but befor he could he quickly brought his hands back to himself and walked briskly up the path to Kohona. All the while Naruto looked to and fro from the two with a knowing expression. His smile broadened as he followed Sai up the path with a stunned Sakura behind him.

**END FLASHBACK!!**

Grinning to himself Naruto suddenly remembered his meeting with the Hokage that he was suppose to be at "30 minutes ago?!" Naruto jumped from his seat and dashed out of the ramen restaurant. "Kusco! Obaa-chan's gonna kill me!"

"I cant believe he's 25 minutes late!" Tsunade-sama screeched, "This has to be a new record!"

"Ano… I'm sure he's on his way Hokage-sama" Hinata answered uncertaintly. 'Who is Hokage-sama waiting for?' As if right on cue Naruto came busting through the doors of the Hokage's office to see a very surprised Hinata and a pissed off Tsunade. "Ano… sorry about the door Obaa-chan" Naruto put on his most apologetic look he could pull off, but he only got a glare from Tsunade and a small laugh from Hinata. The laugh must have caught him by surprise because he suddenly whipped his head in her direction. After taking a split second to realize who it was Naruto let out a full blown smile, but both jonins where brought back to attention by the Hokage.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we?" Tsunade pulled out the files on the two most improved and accomplished jonins in their division.

"I have called you two here to give you a promotion. One that is of great responsibility and includes an even greater risk to your lives." The Fifth paused to make sure that this information has settled in. "You have been selected to partake in the Elite Rankings. It is a level that goes far beyond Anub and requires a great deal from you that is why when you enter you do not work alone but you work with a partner. You and your partner must fight as one, being able to predict one another's moves before they even think about it.

You life depends on you partners and you partners life depends on you." Tsunade looked to the two Jonins to see if they understood and they both nodded for her to go on. "If you wish to partake in the Elite Rankings you must first past my test. Naruto, Hinata you mission, if you choose to accept it, is to pass my test with you partner by your side. Do you accept?" A moment of doubt and fear crossed both Jonins minds but they knew they couldn't pass this opportunity up, not when they were so close to reaching their goals.

"I shall accept the mission, Hokage-sama." Replied a confident and determined Hinata.

"And I second that, Obaa-chan!" Naruto grinned wildly as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Very well," The Fifth smiled at their responsed. "Meet me at training ground 382 at this same hour. There you will meet you partners, you are dismissed!" Frowning Hinata left the Hokag's office in a flash of smoke. 'Naruto-kun is not my partner…' she thought. Hinata leaped across the roof tops of the village towards her private training grounds with a heavy heart.

Still standing in the Hokage's office Naruto was disappointed to see Hinata leave so quickly. 'Hmmm… I wonder if-'

"Hey, Naruto something the matter?" Tsunade-sama said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"huh? Oh no just, ano… Hey Obaa-chan who is Hinata's and partner, and mine? Questioned Naurto.

"You will see tomorrow now go. I have a lot of work to do." Tsunade waved her hand signaling Naruto to take his leave. With an annoyed grunt he did so and headed towards his thinking spot, the top of the Hokage Monument.

Early the next day Hinata Hyuuga arrived at the train ground 382. Once she got to the center of the clearing she found the Hokage, Kurenai, and Kakashi standing there waiting. Hinata bowed low to the Hokage and greeted her former sensei and Kakashi with a nod. When Naruto left for his three year training, Hinata trained very hard so that she would not fall behind him, since he was being trained by one of the legendary Sannin. 3 weeks before his return Hinata was announced a Chunnin and recently in the past year one of the top Jonnin's, including Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Sakura. 'So one of those four, besides Naruto, will be my partner…' Hinata sighed.

'After all these years of training and working just to be beside him… He still hasn't noticed… Will he ever notice me?' But little did Hinata know she would be spending more time with him than she thought. An Anbu messenger appeared, breaking the silence that had settled shortly after Hinata's arrival. "Lady Hokage" The messenger bowed and held out his hand to deliver a letter. Once she had taken the letter he left as quickly as he came.

"Kakashi, Kurenai a moment please." Tsunade-sama led them a little ways off towards a log near the outskirts of the clearing.

"What's up?" asked Kakashi.

"I just received a letter-" Before the Tsunade-sama could finish her sentence a blurr of orange came crashing through the trees and smacked right into poor unsuspecting Hinata.

"Uhhhhggg… man. What did I hit? Next time I'm late I'll just stick to running. Hey this tree is really soft."

"Ano, Naruto-kun that's not a tree."

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on top of a beet red Hinata. 'This isn't exactly how I wanted Naruto to notice me.' Thought Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata! I'm so sorry!" Naruto jumped to his feet and picked Hinata up bridal style trying to find any injuries that he might have caused.

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

"Ano…"

"NARUTO!" The blond shinobi turned around sharply and faced the Hokage with Hinata in his arms. "Would you please be quite I am trying to have a meeting here!"

"Gomen Obaa-chan." Naruto smirked as he watched Tsunade-sama's face become furious with the name he called her.

"What did I tell you about-"

"Naruto, why are you carrying Hinata like that?" Asked Kakashi who seemed to have completely ignored the rampaging Hokage.Naruto stood there for a few minutes blinking until he finally realized that Hinata was still in his arms.

"Oh, I was just seeing if Hinata-san was alright."

'This is so embarrassing!' Hinata's blush worsened as she tried to hide her face in Naruto's chest. 'Heh, Hinata-san looks cute like that.' Naruto smiled at the thought.

"Lady Hokage, what were you about to say?" Asked Kurenai

"O yes, it seems that Hinata's and Naruto's partner's have been assigned to an A class mission with a teams of 4 other jonines. They will not be back until 4 months from now. So what I am trying to say is that we can not wait 4 months for their other half's, we need all the help we can get in the Elite Rankings for our numbers are too lo. I request you thoughts on making these two" Tsunade-sama nodded her head towards the now standing Hinata and blush Naruto. "To become partners in the rigorous training they will be put through."

"Heck, go for it. I actually like this set up better." Kakashi looked towards the Jonins standing in the center of the clearing. "It would be good for Hinata to rub off some of that collected demeanor on to my former student." Explained Kakashi.

"I agree with Kakashi. Naruto seems to be the one person who can get that girl to open up a bit more."

"Alright then, that's settled." Tsunade clapped her hands together to signal the closing of the discussion.

"So what do you thing there discussing Hinata?"

"A messenger arrived a little before you did, with a letter to Tsunade- sama. I am sure they are talking about that."

"Ano, Hinata, sorry about earlier."

"Its alright Naruto, I was not harmed." Naruto Scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly causing Hinata to blush and advert her gaze from his handsome face.

"Oy, I think they agreed on something." Noticed Naruto.

"It seems so." Agreed Hinata. Naruto and Hinata watched as the adults stood and walked towards them. The two young jonnines put on there somewhat impassive faces.

"Naruto, Hinata to past my test and begin your Elite Rankings training you must defeat one another in an one on one combat, only using hand to hand combat." The Match begins now!" Tsunade-sama raised her hand indication the beginning of the match, but no one moved.

"What are you waiting for? You two better get going. Who ever is the victor of this match will continue on to the Elite Rankings and the loser will have to go back to the Academy and become a Gennin." Said Kakashi with a smile. As a result the two young adults leaped away from one another and landed in their fighting stances.

"Gomen Hinata, but I must fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage so don't expect fro me to go easy on yah, ok?" Hinata only grinned at his response. 'Today I will have Naruto see how strong I've become.'

"The same for you Naruto, I will not hold back." The smiles began to fade as determination and deep concentration filled the faces of the two opponents. Quickly the three other adults ran for cover behind a log at the end of the training grounds.

"Ummm, Kakashi, That wasn't apart of the agreement!." Said Kurenai sharply.

""Yeah but it got them moving didn't it? Plus they'll take this fight more seriously now that the stakes have been raised."

"Begin !" Yelled Tsunade-sama.


	2. Our First Fight

**A/N: Sorry for this one being so short but i wanted to get something posted to let you guys know that i haven't forgotten about the story. So please review and give me some of you feedback and ideas. I tried to make it funny but i dont really think i did a very good job. Well tell me what cha think, enjoy!**

And so the fight commenced with Hinata and Naruto charging at each other. Hinata went for Naruto's midsection but he side stepped towards the left and brought his hand to attack Hinata's right side. Foreseeing this Hinata put her whole weight forward and rolled out of harms way. The two ninja's jumped back into there fighting stances and charged again. This time Naruto was the first to strike but all he meet was air. Hinata ducked in time and swept him of his feet. 'Wow she's faster than I thought.' Then the Lady ninja flipped over Naruto while in mid air and connected the heel of her foot to his head sending him flying towards the other side of the field. 'And very agile, too.' Thought Naruto, as he stood to his feet.

"You've got my attention now Hinata." Naruto smirked, while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not all I've got, Naruto-kun" Turing sharply Naruto failed to notice Hinata's presence behind him. 'Incredible stealth, but I'm not out just yet.' Hinata once again ducked under Naruto's right hook punch and struck him with an open palm attack in his lower stomach closing all of his tenketsu openings. Naruto staggered back, loosing his footing causing him to fall, but while in the process grabbed a hold of Hinata's still extened open palm, and pulled her on top of him. Once there bodies made contact he spun himself so that Hinata would be the one on the ground. While doing so Naruto snatched the kunai from Hinata's right hand with his teeth and brought it to her neck. His head in the crook of her neck with the kunai pressed tightly to her throat to prevent her from moving.

"Phah! Loophs like I win phis one Hinata." Mumbled Naruto.

"On the contrary Naruto-kun, it's a draw." Hinata replied breathlessly.

"Wha-?!" Before Naruto could speak any further he felt a sharp point at the side of his neck.

"Before I hit the ground I grabbed two kunais one in each hand, but all you saw was the kunai in my right hand and since it was such a short fall you did not think I had enough time to pull out another with my left hand." Hinata explained shyly.

"Wow Hinata, you're a lot phaster than I phought." Hinata blushed at the praise, but she blushed even more when she felt Naruto put more of his weight on her. Naruto Let go of the kunai in his mouth and it fell over on the other side of Hinata's neck. She as well, took her kunai away from his neck.

"Sorry Hinata, but that last punch really took a number on me. I'm just gonna rest for a bit, and besides Hinata is… very… comfy…"

"I cant belive it! He passed out on top of me." Hinata mumbled this shocking information to herself before she too gave way to unconsciousness.

10 MINUTES LATER

"So you think we should wake them?" asked Kakashie.

"Nah, they seem tired let them rest." Said Tsunade-sama.

The three adults were standing over the two sleeping young adults.

"I'll just leave a note telling them to report to your office Lady Hokage. I must go, I am already late for an appointment."

"Oh you mean your date with Asuma, tell him I said hi, ok?" Kakashie smiled under his mask and waved at Kurenai as she stared daggers at him, leaving in a poof of smoke.

"I always knew they'd get together." Said Tsunade-sama as she walked in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"I'm jealous. I wish I could find a girl who had the hots for me." Complained Kakashie childishly.

"Well I think Shizune has a thing for you, Kakashie." Replied the Hokage in a thoughtful voice.

"No way!"

"Yeah I doubt it, too." The Hokage laughed at her own joke and looked over at her friend to see his reaction.

"That was cold Tsunade-sama…"

"Yeah, but you left yourself wide open for that one." Tsunade laughed at his expression and soon they disappeared behind the trees, leaving the two sleeping Jonnin's to their dreams…


	3. Training Nears its End

A/N: Ok here is the turning point in the story. I'm still figuring out how I want the story to go, so bear with me. Its my very first story and I have all these ideas, but only some of them will fit well in this story so it might take me some time to sort out these ideas and put in the ones I want. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will explain some things.

It was dark and cold but Hinata seemed to take no notice of that. Her mind was so focused on the task in front of her. All that mattered right now was meeting her sensei's standards. She needed to concentrate. She needs to master her element, she wouldn't, couldn't return without doing so. 'For me,' she thought 'and him…'

After the arrangements had been set, Naruto and Hinata where taken in by a mentor, a very rich and rather unknown mentor. He trained them to know themselves and one another. From their favorite foods to their favorite attach methods. He trained them to work as a well oiled machine but they were better than that. Apart they were Anub material, together more than Elite Rankings material. You see this sensei has trained most of the Elite pairings in the Elite Rankings, but his most recent students proved to be the most difficult, time consuming, and prosperous students he's ever had. They have enourmous amount of potential and have progressed faster than any pairing he's been given by Tsunade-sama. But enough about Master, lets see if our two favorite ninja's have improved as much as Master believes

Naruto paced back and forth in an anxious speed, his brows furrowed with confusion, but his face filled with worry. You see Naruto has gained this uncanny ability to sense people. You can say it's a gift given to him by the curse living inside of him. He doesn't quite understand how it works, but he is able to track anyone he comes in contact with. No matter if their in the sky, underground or underwater, he can track their charka signature like Kiba can track a weeks old hot dog scent with his nose. But that's not the reason why he's pacing.

"Sensei, she's been in there for days! How are you sure that she's not dead?" Naruto was trying for the hundredth time to convince his sensei to let him go and search for Hinata. You see four days earlier, Hinata entered the last stage of her training by diving into a massive lake surrounded by trees. Two days after, Naruto was unable to 'feel' Hinata anymore. It was as if her charka signature just disappeared, and that freaked him out. It was the first time that anyone just disappeared from his radar, ever. Naruto still looked to his sensei for a response, but the old man stood casually with his wrinkled hands clasped gently in front of him. With a defeated sigh the young ninja turned his gaze back over to scan the vast lake looking for any sign of movement, or distress, but of course found none. This was Hinata's final test to past before her and Naruto could return to Kohona and start taking the Elite Rankings missions. Today there training would end here if Hinata could just get over her last obstical.

Naruto jerked his head up and scanned the water. He could of sworn he heard-; there! There it is again! In the center of the lake, ripples! Naruto waited anxiously to see that familiar face break the surface, but was quickly disappointed when a fish jumped out of the water.

"Stupid freakin fish." Mumbled Naruto, he hung his head in disappointment and sat cross legged on the ground. After a few moments another sound came from the center of the massive lake, but Naruto didn't even bother to look up. His hopes already crushed for the day, but still the sound persisted to try and grab his attention. Soon the center of the lake was bubbling vigorously. The lakes water slowly began rising to meet where Naruto sat on the shore.

"What the?" Soon the ground began to vibrate under him and he quickly stood to his feet, to see the center of the lake bubbling violently, like it had a volcano hidden underneath all that water.

"Naruto look to the source and tell me what you see." His sensei's voice was firm and clear.

"I can't see a thing Master."

"Use you other eyes, Naruto."

"Right! Thank you Master." Naruto closed his eyes, his face still and serene, unlike his surroundings. When he opened them a second later Naruto's blue orbs were replaced with fiery red cat like eyes. With his new eyes, Naruto looked to the center of the lake again but magnified his vision so that he zoomed in on to the center of the commotion. There, slowly rising from the center of the lake was "Hinata." Naruto breathed out her name like it was heaven. Hinata was in fetal position and surrounded by water, moving water. The water was moving around her, protection her. It was gentle and fast, like a loyal servant. Slowly Hinata started to move, she raised her head and began to stand to her feet. While doing so the current of water surrounding her expanded and gave her room. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs, as if just waking from a deep sleep.

"Ano, Master why is the water moving so fast around Hinata? I can hardly see her."

"The water is protecting her from the cold air, knowing in her state that she could get very sick. It is also hiding her nakedness." A small blushed formed on the young man's face when finding out that Hinata was not fully clothed.

"Oh. Gomen, sensei." Now knowing this Naruto blinked his eyes twice and the "demon eyes" were replaced with his bright blue orbs.

"Here she comes." Announced his sensei. Naruto turned his attention back to the now standing Hinata as he say her crouch and put her arms out behind her. Slowly the bubble began to accelerate towards them, making Hinata look like she was gliding across the water. The water began to part as the bubble moved towards them. It stopped meters way from the shore and pursed its destination at a slower pace. As it did so the bubble began to drop down, as if it was melting, to reveal Hinata's face. Her hair was long and wet making it look black, but when the sun hit it, it turned into its dark indigo color. Her skin looked pale but gave off a healthy glow, but her eyes had the biggest difference of all. They were glowing with a light shade of violet, her pupils slightly visible, were outlined with the same violet glow. Naruto was captivated by them.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata gave him a shy smile, which Naruto returned with his own full blown smile.

"Hinata, did you complete your task?" The young beauty looked down at her sensei's white haired head.

"Hai sensei, I have mastered the currents with in." Master smiled warmly at Hinata and hinata sofly smiled back.

"Come Hinata we will continue this talk once we have reached the mountain top." As the old man began to walk away Naruto stayed where he was, still smiling at Hinata.

"Let us leave, Naruto."

"Huh? Why?" replied the naïve boy. Naruto wanted to stay and talk to Hinata privately. Durring the past few days while she was away, Naruto made a few decisions that he wanted Hinata to know about. A few secretes he needed to reveal to her. There sensei, being wise and all knowing, sensed Naruto's urgency to talk to with Hinata and left them with out another word. Naruto grinned a knowing smile at his sensei's retreating back. When he turned to face Hinata he saw instead a 100 or so foot wall of water separating the two. Naruto stepped back surprised to think that Hinata was the one doing all of this.

"Naruto do you think you could fetch my clothes? They should be somewhere along the shore." Hinata's faint voice called through the wall of rushing water. He was just able to see her shadow jump up in a vain attempt to see him over the wall.

"Sure." Smiling he walked along the shore towards a small duffle bag not to far off to where he was standing.

"Do you want me to throw it over or, uh, through the wall?"

"You wont be able to throw it through the wall so just throw it over. Here, I'll lessen its defenses. Sometimes the water can have a mind of its own." As Hinata said this she raised her hand and drew an invisible line through the wall. When she was finished, she put her palms on the wall and it slowly began to shrink and wrap around her in a circle, serving itself as a dressing room. Soon Naruto began to walk across the water intending to just hand the bag to her, since the wall was low enough to see from her neck up, but the water began to push him away. The young man gave a yelp of surprise and leapt back to shore.

"Hinata! What was that for?" Naruto called from the shore. She looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I told you Naruto, the water has a mind of its own. It is very protective of me"

"Nani?! How can water be protective?"

"I'll explain later. This time I'll come to you." Hinata walked towards shore and upon it with the water wall still a float around her. Naruto walked a couple of feet towards her and then threw her the bag, for if he walked any closer he would have been able to see over the wall because of his height. Hinata was glad he didn't come any closer or he would have seen her blushing face, which would have added to her embarrassment of being naked in front of Naruto. The young shinobi turned his back as she began to change.

"Ano… Hinata there are a few things I would like to tell you… about… me." 'Is that nervousness in his voice?' Thought Hinata.

"Go on Naruto, I'm listening." Hinata put a hand on his shoulder indicating she was full clothed in loose pants and a T-shirt.

"Oh, uh, lets, umm, walk and talk." Naruto took Hinata by the hand and led her towards the direction there sensei took earlier.


End file.
